Toki Fujiwara
Toki Fujiwara (藤原 刻, Fujiwara Toki) is a Code:Breaker, whose number is Code:04. His special power is magnetism. He used to have heterochromia and was a chain smoker. Appearance Toki has blonde hair and is usually seen with his school uniform. His most significant feature are his eyes, where one is blue and the other is brown. In chapter 151 Toki starts wearing an eyepatch over his right eye in order to control his electric power. In chapter 208, it is revealed that his right eye isn't his eye, but Nenene's left eye and it has changed color while covered by his eyepatch, and now both of his eyes are blue. He has a silver earring in his left ear. His Lost Form is a child version of himself. Personality Toki is a very cocky and prideful person, and tends to be a perverted womanizer. Although he complains often and appears to be lazy, during his training with Shibuya, Toki proved that he is hardworking, completing all that is asked of him. Toki also seems to be a very determined person, sacrificing things important to him in order to reach his personal goals, like the time he was willing to give up his arms in order to kill Kouji. Despite believing himself to be superior to Ogami because of his special power and higher rank, he does show respect to his rival, and often shows his competitive side. Toki acts as though he doesn't care about others, except when picking up girls. The one exception is his older sister Nenene, to whom he is completely devoted to and therefore is completely determined to kill her "killer," Kouji. Whenever he changes to his Lost form, he uses it for his own personal fun, taking advantage of his cute appearance to touch high school girls' breasts. When drunk, he becomes much more lively. Background Toki grew up without knowing his father or his family until he was at least 4-8 years old. On the first day of meeting his new family, he was met by his blood sister Nenene, who thought he was an angel and wanted to prove it. As he got older, Toki was very distant from his father, for unlike his sister, he possessed no special abilities. He soon wanted to run away from home because he knew his father no longer cared for him as he said, "Nenene will be the sole successor, there's no need for others." When Nenene asked him why he was leaving, Toki explained that "There's no need for anyone without a special power to be in this house," which is why he felt he should leave. Nenene decided that she would give Toki half of her power. Her power slowly flowed into him. Toki then noticed that the street plate was sent flying, and Nenene then explained she gave him half of her power so that he can stay being her brother. Toki was confused without the sudden situation, but then Nenene said that when she first met Toki, she thought he was an angel and she was very happy to have him as her brother. Toki possibly reconsidered his actions and stayed with her and his father. Toki soon became able to use his power, and felt new confidence rise into him. Heike, however told Toki that though Nenene gave him half of her power, the main origin of special powers was vitality, or life itself. Nenene had given Toki half of her power, but also half of her own life as well and that would pose as a risk to her and her future in her missions as a Code:Breaker. Toki was very saddened by this realization that Nenene had given up her lifespan for Toki to be her brother. It is later revealed that he and Nenene aren't blood siblings, as his genes (or Code:Rich) were planted on Nenene by exchanging his right eye with her left one. After that, she started to resemble him, as a special power user's DNA greatly affects normal ones. It was Prime Minister Fujiwara's will to alter Nenene, so she could use Toki's power, because it was too powerful just for him to handle it, and his father didn't want to waste it all by locking it in Pandora's box. History Many years ago, Toki had been involved in the battle against Kouji, which resulted in Nenene's "death". Toki's life had been spared by Kouji because he believed that "killing the weak was worthless." As of the present, he has had a rematch against him, only to be defeated easily and his life spared again by Kouji, and to hear that he was still weak like their first meeting. Then he's told again by Kouji that he is not worthy enough to be killed by him. It is revealed in chapter 74 that Toki's Magnetism was inherited from his sister, Nenene. Currently in his fight with Re-Code:03, with the result of his 3rd and Final Gauss Cannon failing to kill Kouji; he was left unconscious. Kouji who had thought of him as weak, decided that he would be able to become "A true warrior for the REAL battle we've longed for," and takes him away to "The One Being Sought". After the battle, he is hospitalized by two female nurses, which he enjoyed. He hid his emotions of defeat from Sakura. After the battle with Re-Code, Kouji, Toki's arms were severely injured. So much so that Toki was told that he couldn't use his powers anymore. He then started to feel depressed and started smoking. Toki, Yuuki, and Heike joined the hunt for Ogami's left arm, since it was an order from Eden. However, in chapter 97, it was hinted that one of the Code:Names, Code:Revenger, could fix his arms. It also seems that Toki recognised Code:Revenger as well. Toki felt betrayed and angry at Ogami when he found out that Ogami was working with his sister's murderer, Kouji. In chapter 105, Toki was also able to feel Yuuki's sonic wave. It also hinted that Toki's arm had recovered since his hands were not covered in bandages and he was finally in the dojo (Most likely to train). In chapter 109, it was hinted by Kouji that Toki is special, stating that Toki is the "Joker" of Eden. In chapter 114, it is revealed that Toki really is special. In the beginning, it was thought that Toki was born without any special powers, and that he only gained his magnetic powers when Nenene gave half of her powers to him. In actual fact, Heike revealed that it was a lie, and that Toki actually was born not only with special powers, but powers that are stronger than those that belong to anyone else in the world. However, he can only access his great power of magnetism once the Pandora Box is opened. In chapter 115, we learnt that Toki's powers are really powerful. The moment he was born, all the devices in the hospital were destroyed. Realising how dangerous Toki's powers were, most of his powers were sealed in Pandora's box. Heike offered Pandora's Box to him, but Toki rejected it and said that his sister's powers were enough. However in chapter 116, he gave in when his father decided to open it for Nenene to do his job. His power are so great that with only a paper clip he destroyed a huge portion of a building. When Toki decided to go to Ogami, Yuuki confronted him. He tried to convince him not to go to Ogami. However, Toki used his magnetism to destroy the surrounding buildings and said he was still going and if he interfered, he will kill him. Although Yuuki manages to use their surroundings to his advantage, Toki ends up winning the short battle/confrontatio. During his battle with Ogami, he told him he took back his powers for the sake of his sister and to beat Ogami. In the end, Toki was still standing but eventually gave in to unconsciousness. Ogami stood to catch him as he fell. He later made up with everyone, including Ogami, stating he would beat him the next time they fought - (So Ogami was the winner). When the Code:Names showed up, he and the others were at a disadvantage. After using a Gauss Cannon, which failed because of Kagerou's interferenice, he reverted to Lost Form. Uesugi managed to retrieve them before Kagerou could kill them. During the festival, Toki found out Kouji was not responsible for his sister's "death". The one who did it was Saechika. Kouji hid the truth to break the chain of hatred and protect Rui and Toki from taking the path of revenge. In chapter 151, it is revealed that his deadly sin is greed. In chapter 207, Toki discovered that Nenene is not his real sister by his Rare Kind enemy called Yankee-kun. The latter also revealed that Toki's right eye was given to Nenene so that she could become a container for The Joker's powers. While showing that his right eye turned blue, Toki explains that he knew all along. Abilities/Powers Genius Intellect: Toki has been shown on more than one occasion to have a very good observational and analytical skills in both in and out of combat. He has shown to be able to have good insight into tactics and strategy, but sadly his arrogant behavior hinders him from his full potential in this area. He has also shown to be very intelligent as he is a student of Heisei Gakuin High, which is an highly elite school which has the highest amount of students that get into the real life Tokyo University by passing its entrance exam, which he has stated he did with great ease, but is not interested so he regularly skips. Master Marksman: To make up for when he loses his Magnetism, he also has an amazing sniping ability with a set of hand guns, which he has shown to be very skilled with to the point where he is able to take down multiple targets within little time and with near pin-point accuracy, but when he focuses his eyesight into only his left eye, his accuracy level increases greatly to the point that he is able to shoot into a sniper's gun barrel from a tremendous distance away with no problem. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Toki has rarely been shown fighting barehanded, but he has shown great power as he was able to land some strong blows against Sendou Ryuuchi during their battle. Enhanced Strength: Toki doesn't show it, but he is in fact quite strong as he was able to injure even someone as strong as Sendou with physical strength alone. Immense Endurance: Toki is extremely resilient where several times throughout the series, he has been heavily injured the most but despite that he always manages endure enough to continue fighting. He was able to easily shrug off the intense attacks of Sendou Ryuuchi within little time and even managed endure the powerful and shredding attacks of Kouji's Void through raw determination. During that injured state he even managed to survive a slash across his chest by the Re-code agent and remain conscious. Later on he was able to endure the considerable burden of using his Gauss Cannon that caused great damage to his own arms that during his second fight against Kouji, Toki was able to endure practically destroying his left arm by overusing his Gauss Cannon (albeit his arm was rendered unrecoverable by any sort of medical treatment until the damage was reverted by Aoba's Time Change in Object). He could withstand having his right eye (which is actually Nenene's) erode itself from his usage of his electricity and took at least two attacks from the Rare Kind, Raggae Four-Eyes. Enhanced Eyesight: Toki has 1.2 eyesight in his right eye, but his left eye reaches over 8.0 (compared to normal humans which only is at 2.0; which means his left eye is 4 times the average human), and when he covers his right eye his left eye reaches its maximum sight. Special Power Magnetism Toki has the ability to manipulate Magnetism. This power allows him to attract and repel all metallic objects as projectiles, destroy electronic equipment, and grants him sonar-like sense detector towards any metal weaponry. When serious, Toki uses "Hydrargyrum" or liquid mercury in battle, which he controls with great ease. After his training with Shibuya, he becomes much stronger, so much that he blew a hole in the house wall (which was partially made of metal) during his spar with Shibuya (who sustained severe injuries from the impact). Later during the Re-Code's raiding of Shibuya Mansion, it is discovered the secret of Toki's new found strength is that he learned to control magnetism using "attraction" by applying the Gauss Principle (or Principle of Least Constraint, using constraints to create acceleration between two objects), thus creating "Gauss Cannon," through the use of his arms. The power it holds is indeed immense as he was able to blast back Kouji (Scarred Re-Code 03, also called the "God of Destruction" because of his great combat prowess) several feet because of its power. "Joker" Enhancement: After obtaining the power of the Joker from Pandora's Box, Toki's magnetism has become much stronger to extreme proportions. His control of magnetism has become so great, he can even control geomagnetism, the earth's magnetic field. Using this, he can pull even other people against the surface of the earth in a form of gravity. He can also use heme in the human blood as a medium to float in mid-air. Geomagnetism: After recieving the Joker enhancment, Toki has demonstrated the ability to control geomagnetism. Although due to the vastness of it he cannot control it quite well. The full extent is unknown but he has demonstrated the ability to make himself or others float or be pulled down to the ground using the heme in their blood, as well as absorb the Earth's magnetic field to increase his power. However the latter can have frightning side-effects due to the diamagnetic properties of the water in his body repelling the magentic fields beings drawn into him, his body can ripped to shreds. Electromagnetism: After recieving the Joker enhancment, Toki has been shown that he can generate electricity with his magnetism. Electricity Toki is also capable of generating electricity with his magnetism, similar to how electromagnetic induction of a magnet works. It is so powerful it can burn a person to ash in a split second. However the drawbacks of using this is that it erodes his optic nerve, causing sight loss. According to Kouji, this is due to his powers being incompatible. Techniques *'Gauss Cannon': His most powerful attack. He gathers two large balls of scrap metal. He holds one with one arm then uses his attraction to slam the second one into his other, making his body into a connector which causes the ball he is holding to fly at incredible speeds. However this attack has a major drawback, as the damage of slamming the ball into his arm causes major harm to said arm, making it so he could only use that attack twice without causing permanent injury to himself. After gaining the powers of "Joker", Toki is seen to have attached metal braces to his arms, apparently to allow him to use Gauss Cannon more efficiently. *'Hydrargyrum': Also known as Quicksilver or Liquid Mercury. Toki only uses it when he's serious in battle. He can control it to be as hard or as flexible as he needs it in battle. He can do a many things with it, such as cover the ground in a thin film of it so that the movememts of enemies using camouflage can be seen, or suround his enemy's body with it to restrict their movements. He can also vaporise the Hydrargyrum so that enemies breathe it into their bodies unknowningly, where he can then make the Hydrargyrum shoot out of the person's body leaving holes all over the body and killing them. He normaly keeps some Hydrargyrum in a small flask in his jacket and pours it out when he wishes to use it. **'Hydrardyrum Clone': Using Hydrargyrum, Toki is even capable of creating copies of himself that can be used as diversions. **'Hydrargyrum Flares': Toki releases multiple shots of Hydrargyrum to cut through the enemy's body. **'Torsion Crush': Toki surrounds his enemy with Hydrargyrum and crushes them with it. *'Oersted Cannon Ball': With a bunch of metal objects floating in the air, Toki uses the huge geomagnetic field to pull all of those metal objects with extreme speed and destructive force on an area below. Despite the power of the Joker, Toki commented that it is still extremely difficult to control geomagnetism due to its extremely large magnetic field, making the attack very inaccurate. *'Tesla Gatling': Toki creates a pillar of every metal object around him and throws it at his opponent. It's power is on par with Ogami's Mammon. *'Dynamo Weber Vulcan': He creates two hands with the earth's geomagnetism. *'Koujikai (High Magnetic Field):' Toki generates a powerful magnetic field from his hands when he grabs his enemy's head, which scrambles the enemy's mind and reduces them to mush. *'Rail Cannon:' Toki combines his magnetism with his electricity, launching some coils beyond the speed of sound, amplifying the strenght of the attack. Toki easily hit a rare kind making holes in the target's body. *'Sonar': Toki has sonar-like sense of any metal around him and knows what goes where (like a key to a lock). Relationships Rei Ogami Toki has disliked Ogami from the moment he first saw him due to his cold behavior and proceeded to defeat him in a battle, sparking an intense rivalry between them. Toki has considered Ogami many times to be useless because of his confidence and higher rank then Ogami, but at times that can get the best of him - (It usually results in losing his power or getting beaten up). However, as the series progresses, Ogami and Toki start becoming friends, but still consider themselves rivals because neither wants to lose to the other. They both have gained a certain amount of respect for one another and trust each other since their training with Shibuya, despite still claiming that the other is useless. Although, this is most likely just an act, a show for anyone who may be watching them. Nenene Fujiwara She is Toki's older sister, in spite of her appearance - as in the anime she appears to be rather short while also looking very young aswell. Because of her "death" at Saechika's hand, she no longer remembers Toki as her brother, and now she refers to Toki as Magness. In chapter 74, it is stated that her power is magnetism and because she was such a high level power user she was able to give Toki a portion of her power while still remaining a Code:Breaker. This also shows how much she cared for Toki, as giving away her power also meant that she gave away a piece of her life. Kouji Toki has been searching for Kouji for a long time to exact revenge for the "death" of his sister, Nenene. He was easily defeated several times by Kouji's power, "Void", but will not give up, as he considers Kouji his "prey". It was then revealed that the one he should exact revenge on should be Saechika, Rui's younger brother, and not Kouji. Kouji had taken the blame for killing Nenene in order to "sever the chain of sorrow." After learning about Kouji's reason for taking the blame, Toki sees him as someone he wants to honestly surpass. Yuuki Tenpouin Though he thinks of Yuuki as immature and childish, Toki is somewhat friends with him. When in their Lost Forms, Toki usually carries Yuuki around, signifying a slight friendship between the pair. Rui Hachiouji At the start, Toki's attitude towards Rui was rather cold, especially after learning she was an ex-Re:Code and that she and Kouji were comrades (as seen in chapter 62). But later on, his attitude towards her softens as he begins to understand her more. Afterwards, they are seen together a lot and often agree and "freak out" on many common things. Out of all the Code:Breakers, Toki is probably the closest to her. Trivia *He shares his power and organization number with Isurugi Kuromu of Out Code. *Toki's Lost Form bears a passing resemblance to Sarutobi Sasuke from Kamijyo Akimine's previous manga, Samurai Deeper Kyo. *His power as of chapter 151 (Lightning) and his blond/white hair and mitch-match eyes are likely all references to a character, Sarutobi Sasuke, from Kamijyo Akimine's earlier work Samurai Deeper Kyo. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Code:Numbers Category:Hesei Academy student